Yugioh East Duel Academy
by Zeke The Knight of Dragons
Summary: The EDA, a school built for aspiring young duelists, who wish to learn from some of the best and hopefully one day, become the king of duelists. For Zeke Yamamoto, this is the beginning of a new adventure.
1. Welcome to the EDA

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

All Characters in this story belong to me, If you want to use any of them in your stories ask me first, I will be gladly give you permission to use them

All Original Cards belong to me

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

**Yu-gi-oh! – Duel Academy of the East**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the EDA**

9 AM. The sound of the alarm clock dragged on for half an hour in the house of 15 year-old, Zeke Yamamoto, waking up everyone in the house except for Zeke himself. This went on until his father could no longer take it and decided to take matters into his own hands and went into the room of the sleeping boy shutting the door as soon as he was inside.

"Here we go again…" Sighed Zeke's Mother.

Suddenly, As if on queue, the blasted alarm stopped and a scream tore through the household, thus signifying the awakening of our young friend. Suddenly, shortly after the first scream another scream tore through the household again once more, only this time it was due to Zeke realizing that he had overslept on this very important day, the day for the entrance exam for the EDA, short for the Eastern Duel Academy. Suddenly, Zeke's father was thrown out of the room and a few seconds later, a black and blue blur tore out of the Yamamoto house.

_Damn it, damn it! I cant believe I overslept today, I took every precaution that this wouldn't happen, I even shoved the clock right next to my head, _Zeke thought, while racing to the Dome where the entrance exams were taking place, little did realize, that he was about to crash into two bystanders.

"Ouch……man that smarts. Hey, I'm terribly sorry, it's just I'm in a hurry so….." Zeke apologized to the two after the crash.

"No, biggie, we were in a hurry ourselves so don't blame yourself." The boy Zeke had crashed into said, suddenly, he glanced over at Zeke's arm which was holding a duel disk. "Hmm...I assume you're heading to the Dueling dome in the centre of town right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, that's right….but how did you know?" Zeke inquired.

"It just so happens we were heading there ourselves." The boy said. "By the way, my name's Max, and my friend's name is Blake."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Zeke." Zeke replied.

Then the three new friends took of for the Dueling dome for the exam. Luckily they had arrived on time and manage to take the first exam, which was a written examination.

_Question 1:_

_Which five monsters are shown on the spell card: "the law of the Normal"?_

_Argh! I didn't even know there was a card called "the Law of the normal, well I guess I better skip this one and move on to the questions that I can answer. _Zeke thought

Then he finally found some questions which he could answer.

_Question 25:_

_Your opponent has a face up Jinzo equipped with the spell card amplifier and a face down Magic Drain and 4000LP remaining. You have a Blue Eyes White dragon on the field and in your hand there is: Tribute to the doomed, Mobius the frost monarch, scapegoat and an Axe of despair. Win in one turn_

_Easy, first activate tribute to the doomed on Jinzo, if the opponent decides to respond with Magic Drain, discard scapegoat. Then equip The Blue Eyes White Dragon with axe of despair and attack for the game. _He then quickly progressed to finish the remaining questions which were all similar to the previous question. After he finished the test he went over to the dome's stands where he met up with his new friends.

"Hey there guys, how did you think you went with your test?" Zeke asked them.

"Well I think I got a decent grade" Max Replied.

"Yeah, Same here" Blake said shortly after.

"Hey, Zeke, you should watch this duel, the kid down there has nothing on the field but 6 cards in his hand and 2000LP left, however, his tester has a Five God Dragon, 4000LP but no face down cards and just ended his turn." Max said.

"I draw" The kid said. "Perfect, I've won this"

"What makes you so sure kid?" the tester inquired.

"Your dragon may be invincible against all attributes except light but, it doesn't mean it's immune to spells or monster effects, doesn't it?" the kid declared. "Now it's time to end this! First I activate, the spell card, Card of demise, which allows me to draw five more cards, then I activate Pot of greed which allows me to draw two more. Now I activate the field magic card, Ancient sanctuary in the Sky!" Then the dueling field changed massively, now the duelists were standing in the sky, and in the middle of the two, was an ancient city, which seemed to have been ripped out of the ground.

"Impressive, but have you forgotten I've still got a 5000 attack monster on the field?" The tester declared.

"Nope, I haven't, and its time to wipe it out. I summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode, then I sacrifice my warrior to special summon Archlord Zerato." First of all a green armored warriort appeared and then I began to change, It's new form had angel wings, white robes and a shining sword in its hand. "Now I Activate my Archlord's effect, by discarding one light monster from my hand, while my field magic card is out on the field I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field. Now Archlord Zerato, Strike with Holy Thunder!" Suddenly Zerato's blade started shining brightly and Zerato swung his blade which then emitted a wave of energy which cut the Dragon in half.

"Then I activate, the spell card scapegoat, giving me four Goat tokens" the kid said as he continued with his move. "then I equip my Archlord with the magic card, United We Stand Giving it another 4000 Attack points, Now Zerato, end this duel with lightforce saber!" Zerato then struck the tester down, dropping his life points down to zero.

"Whoa, the kids good" Zeke said in awe.

"Yeah your right, I think he'll probably get into Ra Yellow." Blake said.

"Ra Yellow?" Zeke inquired.

"Yeah, in the academy, students are sorted out into three different groups, Osiris Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. Osiris Red, for the students who have a low score in the exam, Ra yellow for the students with pretty high scores in the exam and Obelisk Blue is for those which have very high scores in the exam or have very important families." Max replied.

"Oh, I see..." Zeke said.

"Will Zeke Yamamoto report to Dueling field number 5 for your dueling examination." Announced a voice which came from speakers which were located around the dome.

"Looks like you're up, good luck." Said Max.

"Don't worry, all that matters is to have fun and do your best, winning is just a bonus." Zeke replied happily.

* * *

In one of the other stands, A two boys wearing blue uniforms were watching Zeke very closely as he headed to the dueling field.

"What do think of this guy boss?" said the boy on the left.

"Hmph, he's a dropout, he barely made it on time for the exam, and he doesn't deserve to be in this academy." The other boy said.

"Well, what do you think we should do about it, Cody?"

"Hmm……..I've got it follow me"

Then the two made their way to the teachers stand.

"Excuse me, professor Kobayashi, I have a request." Cody said.

"What is it my young pupil?" said the professor.

"We wish for you to crush the dropout boy in dueling field number 5" Cody said.

"Dropout boy? No dropouts must be in this school! I shall crush him with my blade!" The professor declared. "I shall be the boys tester in field 5" he declared to the rest of the staff.

"Alright, Kobayashi but remember to use one of the tester decks." Said one of the teachers.

"No! I shall use my own deck, it is the only way to see if he truly belongs here!" declared Prof. Kobayashi.

"But……" the teacher began

"No buts! I shall face him with my own deck and that's that!" Kobayashi stated and took off for the dueling field.

* * *

_Wow, I'm so excited I wonder who I have to face for the exam. _Zeke thought excitedly, while waiting for the tester.

Suddenly, a Japanese accented voice called out from the other side of the field. "Hey boy, are you gonna stand there or are we gonna duel?" The voice had come from a tall, muscular man wearing a samurai uniform, including the katana. He had a long mustache and a goatee to match.

_Whoa...is this guy crazy or what? _Zeke thought. "Hey, you there in the suit, are you my dueling examiner?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, it happens to be that I am your opponent, the great professor Kobayashi!" Prof. Kobayashi shouted out in pride.

"Okaaayyy……so, are we gonna duel or not?" Zeke declared.

"Alright, dropout boy, let's begin. We will be playing with 6000LP each, a standard in this academy" Kobayashi said while readying his duel disk.

"Fine with me." Zeke replied while starting out his duel disk.

6000LP- Zeke

6000LP- Kobayashi

"Let's Duel!" Both of the players declared at the same time.

"As you are bound to lose dropout boy, I shall let you go first." Kobayashi said.

"Fine. Draw!" _Hmm… not a bad starting lineup _Zeke thought. "I'll summon X-head Cannon in attack mode (1800/1500), and play two cards face down. End turn."

Kobayashi looked over his field and began his turn. "Hmm, taking up a similar deck to the famous duelist, Seto Kaiba I see. This is gonna be over soon. Draw! I summon Masaki the legendary swordsman in attack mode (1100/1100). And I'll play heavy storm to rid your two face downs."

On queue, a gale of winds swept throughout the field and one of Zeke's face down cards flipped up.

"I chain with the quickplay magic card, scapegoat, giving me four goat tokens (0/0)."

Suddenly, a blue, red, yellow and pink goat appeared on the field.

"Hmph, a minor set back. Then I play the magic card General's promotion, which allows me to sacrifice my swordsman to summon Masaki, the undefeated samurai (2000/2000) from my deck. Then I equip my samurai with the equip card, Katana of flames! This blade gives my monster a 500 attack point boost and the ability to deal 500LP worth of effect damage whenever he destroys a monster. Also, by doing this I also activate my samurai's effect, whenever he is equipped with a card with "katana" in it's name he removes up to two monsters on my opponents side of the field, and I choose to remove two of your fuzzy goats."

In the samurai's hands a katana appeared, at first glance, it would seem normal, but then it suddenly burst into flame. The samurai then leaped over and slashed two of the adorable puffballs in half.

Kobayashi then continued on. "It's not over yet boy, I then equip him with the needle-tipped Katana, which gives him the ability to deal damage through defense. I also activate his effect again ridding you of your remaining goats."

"No way!" Zeke exclaimed as he watch his defenses crumble.

"Yes, now Masaki attack his X-head cannon, with Flaming slash of hell!" Kobayashi shouted as his samurai leaped over and slashed the machine and the flames spread everywhere, dealing even more damage to Zeke.

4800LP-Zeke

6000LP-Kobayashi

"Before I end I activate the magic card Moonlit shockwave, dealing 3000LP to you, but forcing me to discard two cards from my hand and the top three cards of my deck. End turn"

1800LP- Zeke

6000LP- Kobayashi

"Oh, dropout boy, my samurai has another effect preventing him from being destroyed in battle, so might as well kiss the EDA goodbye!" Kobayashi declared.

_Damn, he's good. I've got one turn to save myself. It all depends on this last draw._ Zeke thought as he closed his eyes before he drew. "Draw!" Then Zeke opened his eyes and looked at the card. "I set two cards facedown and activate the magic card, coins from heaven, which allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hand." Both players then drew five cards. "Now I Play the magic card, Cost Down, discarding this card to lower all the levels of the monsters in my hand by 2. I then summon my favorite card, meet the Machine king (2200/2000), due to his effect he gains 100 more attack points. I then set a card face down and end my turn."

"You've lost this boy! I draw and summon another Masaki the legendary swordsman. I then attack the machine king with my samurai, go Flaming slash of hell!" Kobayashi declared as his samurai moved in for the kill. Suddenly, all three of Zeke's face down cards flipped up showing three identical cards.

"Heh, I think the tables have turned on you. Because I activate my three facedown limiter removal cards!" Zeke said as his king cackled with electricity increasing his attack up to 18400, which was enough to overflow damage to win the game for Zeke.

1800LP-Zeke

0LP-Kobayashi

"Yes! I won!" Zeke shouted out in joy as he ran back to his friends.

"No, how could I lose? I was even using my undefeated deck…" Kobayashi said in shock.

To be continued

* * *

well thats the first chapter, please review. 


	2. Meeting New Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer**

All original cards belong to me

all original characters except for Jia belongs to me. Jia belongs to my friend Kristie also known as keikeiaznqueen here

I do not own yugioh

Ifyou want to use any of my characters in your fanfic ask me first, i will gladly give my permission if you do

_**

* * *

**_

Last time on Yugioh- East Duel Academy:

_1800LP-Zeke_

_0LP-Kobayashi_

"_Yes! I won!" Zeke shouted out in joy as he ran back to his friends._

"_No, how could I lose? I was even using my undefeated deck…" Kobayashi said in shock.

* * *

_

**Meeting New Friends and Foes**

"Hey guys, did yah see me out there?" Zeke exclaimed happily as he ran back to his friends at the stands.

"Yeah, that was a sweet duel! I thought you would lose for a moment there!" Max said.

"Hmph, He got lucky. That's all; it doesn't show that you have skills, but rather insane topdecking abilities." said a voice from behind the trio of friends. Surprised, the three turned around to see the source of the voice. The owner of the voice was a teenage boy who had brown, messy hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue blazer, which indicated that he was an Obelisk blue.

"Grrrrr……..I'll get him for this……."Blake mumbled under his breath. "Who does he think he is, coming here to diss Zeke, just because he won…" his hands slowly curled up into fists, ready to strike at the first sign of provocation.

"Oooohh, looks like your friend here has a short fuse, eh?" The boy slyly said.

"Hey, Blake, calm down, he'll get what's coming to him sooner or later, you'll see." Max said in an attempt to avoid a fight.

"Hmph, Zeke, I'll be seeing you at the academy." The boy said.

"Hey, if I'm gonna be seeing you over there, at least give me your name so I know who I'm gotta punk over there." Zeke shouted as the boy left.

The boy stopped in his tracks. "My name is Cody Sasaki, and you better remember it well."

The rest of the day went on as normal, Blake and Max both winning their tester. But little did Zeke know that his victory over Professor Kobayashi had stirred up plenty of interest from the students, after all it's not everyday that an Exam Candidate defeats a dueling professor using their own deck, which most of the time are about ten times much more powerful than the pre-built tester decks. However, some of the students are planning on making Zeke's year at the academy no walk in the park.

* * *

The next day… 

Zeke finally arrived at the jet which would take him to the EDA. The day was perfect so far, the wind blowing through his spiky, blue-streaked black hair, the sun shining in the clear blue skies, and a promising future in the EDA.

_Wow, I never thought that this day would arrive; I can't wait to arrive at the academy. _Zeke thought excitedly as he prepared to meet up with Max and Blake. He then looked at his deck box and opened it, revealing two decks inside, one of which was his machine deck which he had used the day before and the other, well you'll find out later on.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Zeke had just arrived back at home. He then went into his room and lay back on his bed, pondering on what kind of adventures he would take while at the academy. Suddenly he thought back to the duel with Professor Kobayashi and how he nearly lost it back then.

_If all the duelists there just as powerful as the professor, then my machines wont cut it, it looks like I'm gonna have to use the deck I've sealed away five years ago and modify it, just in case a time comes where my machines won't be able to pull through for me. _Zeke thought as he cleared out his shelf looking for the keys to unlock the box where he had placed his old deck long ago.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Zeke then put back the box back in its holster on his belt and boarded the jet. Once on board, he immediately searched for his new friends and sat next to them.

"Hey there guys, what's up?" Zeke said.

"Nothing much, just chilling. You know." Max replied.

"Cool" Zeke said.

"Hey Zeke, can I look over your Machine deck?" Blake asked

"Yeah, sure, knock yourself out; just make sure nothing happens to them alright?" Zeke said before handing over the deck to him.

Blake looked thoroughly through the deck, then shuffled it and handed it back to Zeke. "Not bad, but it seems like your missing a few pieces to it." Blake said.

"Yeah, I'm still missing a Perfect machine king, a blowback and barrel dragon before I can finally say that my deck is complete" Zeke replied.

After an hour's flight, the new students have arrived at the site of the Duel academy. The main building was about seven stories tall, with a path leading into it which had statues of various duel monsters on the side of the path. Once inside the main building, the students immediately wondered which dorm they were in and as if someone was listening to their inquiries a voice from the speakers around the building said: "would all new students refer to the Announcement board in the back of this room to see what dorm you were assigned in. After that go over your head of dorm and get a number indicating the room you will be staying in. Have a nice day."

As soon as the announcement was finished, all the freshmen charged immediately across the vast hall to the board in order to check their dorm assignments. After a valiant struggle to get pass the horde of bickering students, Zeke, Max and Blake finally managed to get to the board. They quickly scanned the sheet showing the dorm assignments and found their names.

"Cool, were all in the same dorm!" exclaimed Zeke.

"Yeah, looks like were in Ra Yellow, just as we thought" Blake said.

"We better head to our head of dorm before the crowd catches up." Max declared.

Nodding their heads in agreement the three set off to find their head of year. Then after passing through the crowd again, they finally found who they were looking for. He was about 6'3'', blue eyes, black messy hair and no facial hair whatsoever. It seemed that he was the youngest of the three heads. He then handed the three their room numbers

"Hey, guys I got room 25, what about you guys." Zeke inquired.

"We both got room 20, so it looks like you're not with us." Blake replied.

"Oh well, we'd better get to our rooms. I'll be seeing you guys around." Zeke said as he made his way to the Ra Yellow Dorms, once he had found his room he immediately collapsed on the bunk.

_Oh, man…this was crazy, I mean who would have thought that getting our dorm assignments would be so tiring? _Zeke thought as he sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door slowly opened, and a short girl with shoulder-length, black hair, who wore a green skirt and a green-sleeved t-shirt, came in. As soon as entered, she immediately noticed the spiky blue-streaked haired boy sitting upright on the bunk who was also in surprise.

"Uh, uh….is this room 25?" The girl timidly asked.

"Yeah, it is. And please don't tell me that you're in room 25 as well" Zeke said in despair.

"Uh, yeah, I'm in this room I'm afraid……Hey, since were gonna be roommates, shouldn't we like introduce each other...Uh, my names Jia Kikuchi" Jia timidly said.

"Oh, right. My name's Zeke Yamamoto." Zeke said. Suddenly, from Jia's bag sprung a black blur which headed towards Zeke's face. Once the blur had stopped moving, one could see that it was a cat, a black cat, to be more precise, and ugly black cat. And apparently, it had a bad relationship with Zeke. Surprised at what happened, Jia immediately grabbed the cat and took it of Zeke's face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, sorry for this. I forgot to tell you that I have a pet cat and he doesn't really like strangers." Jia said apologetically.

"No biggie, it's just a few scratches, no major harm done." Zeke said.

* * *

Later on, after the fiasco in room 25, Jia and Zeke set off to meet with the head of dorm for the Welcoming Feast. Along the way, they stopped over at room 20 and met up with Max and Blake. 

"Hey guys wanna come with us to the feast thing?" asked Zeke.

"Sure Zeke." Max said, then he noticed Jia, who was holding on to Zeke's arm. "Hey, Zeke, who's the girl?" He inquired

"Oh, right. I almost forgot, Jia, meet my friends Max and Blake. Max and Blake, meet my roommate, Jia." Zeke said trying to stop himself from blushing because he hadn't noticed her holding his arm.

"ROOMMATE?" Blake and Max shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, I have no idea how this happened anyway." Zeke said.

They then went off to the Ra yellow common room to meet with the head of dorm. Once there, Zeke and Jia, went to look for the Dorm head. Once they had finally found him, they immediately began demanding for an explanation.

"Hello children, how can I, Professor Narita, help you?" Professor Narita asked them as Zeke made his way to him.

"I demand for an explanation on why Jia is sharing a room with me, I mean aren't I supposed to be paired up with a guy?" Zeke inquired forcefully.

"Uh, about that…It just so happened that there were no more rooms for Jia to stay in and you had an extra bunk so…" Professor Narita explained.

"Oh, right…" Zeke and Jia then left in complete silence.

After the welcoming banquet, there was still two hours left before they had to go to sleep so Zeke and Jia headed over to the Dueling arena along with Max and Blake.

"We've finally arrived…Jia, I challenge you to a duel!" Zeke declared.

"O….okay….I accept" Jia said nervously.

"Hey, don't worry; it's just a fun duel so no need to get nervous or anything." Zeke said as he readied his duel disk.

"Okay, I'll try to not be nervous." Jia said cheering up a bit as she prepared her duel disk.

"We'll play with 8000LP ok?" Zeke asked.

"Okay." Jia replied.

"Duel!" the both shouted at the same time.

8000LP-Zeke

8000LP-Jia

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Second chapter done! Please Review

_

* * *

_


	3. Mechanical Overload

**Disclaimer**

All Original Cards belong to Me

All characters except Jia belong to me. Jia belongs to my friend Kristie also known as keikeiaznqueen here

I do not own Yugioh

If you want to use any of my characters ask me for permission first. I will glady give you permission to use them

_**

* * *

**_

Last time on Yugioh-East Duel Academy:

"_We've finally arrived…Jia, I challenge you to a duel!" Zeke declared._

"_O….okay….I accept" Jia said nervously._

"_Hey, don't worry; it's just a fun duel so no need to get nervous or anything." Zeke said as he readied his duel disk. _

"_Okay, I'll try to not be nervous." Jia said cheering up a bit as she prepared her duel disk._

"_We'll play with 8000LP ok?" Zeke asked._

"_Okay." Jia replied._

"_Duel!" the both shouted at the same time.

* * *

_

**Mechanical Overload**

8000LP- Zeke

8000LP- Jia

"You can start of first, Jia" Zeke declared.

"Thanks…" Jia said as she drew her first card. "I summon Agent of Creation Venus in attack mode (1600/0). I then use her effect to summon three mystical shine balls from my deck at the cost of 1500LP each in defense mode (500/500)." The robed fairy and Jia glowed with a bright aura and the energy from Jia went over to the field, forming three transparent shining orbs. "I then set a card facedown and end my turn."

8000LP-Zeke

6500LP-Jia

"Whoa, she's good. She managed to get four monsters on the field on her first turn. Zeke may not be able to handle her." Max said as he looked over the battle field.

"Yeah, your right. Zeke's deck isn't built to handle speedy summoning. Because his deck's strategy revolves around powerful monsters and effects from what we've seen so far." Blake said as he nodded his head in agreement. _But, there's one factor that we haven't counted on yet. During the flight, when I asked him to look over his deck, as he opened his deck box, I saw that he had another deck. If he's using it now, she may be in trouble if it's stronger then his machines._ Blake thought as he watched the match.

"Alright! My turn, draw! I first play the magic card, Pot of greed, allowing me to draw two more cards. Then I activate the continuous magic card, Frontline base, which allows me to special summon a level four or less union monster during my main phase once per turn. I now summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800/1500). Frontline base's effect now kicks in allowing me to summon Y-Dragon Head In attack mode (1500/1600). Then I chain it with the quickplay magic card, Inferno Reckless Summon, which can only be activated when I Special summon a monster with an attack of 1500 or less onto the field. I can now special summon two more Y-dragon heads in attack mode. However, you may choose one of your monsters on the field and summon all copies of it, and seeing as you can't summon anymore Mystical shining balls, you have to choose your agent of creation and summon one more due to you having a full monster field." Zeke declared as he watched his monsters arrived onto the field. His first monster was a blue machine, with yellow coloring on its arms and on its shoulders were two very long cannons. His next three monsters were red mechanical dragons which roared at Jia. "I then set one card face down and unite one of my dragons to my X-head Cannon." As he said this, one of the dragons backs opened up, revealing a compartment where the X-head cannon could attach to. "End turn"

"Whoa, after this move, I'm not sure if Jia can handle him after all. I mean, he's performed a similar move to Jia only without the life point cost." Max said in awe as he watched the duel.

"Yeah, but this duel can go either way. Remember, Jia's agents of creation can destroy two of his dragons this turn." Blake said, watching what would happen next. _Looks like were gonna have to find out what his second deck is. But I wanna know, is why he didn't use his other deck in the exam. It's probably more powerful then his machines so why didn't he use it. There's something familiar about Zeke, which I can't just get._

"Nice move Zeke, but not good enough, draw. I sacrifice one of my mystical shine balls to summon Agent of Judgement, Saturn in attack mode (2400/0). I then equip him with the magic card, Cestus of Dalga, which increases his attack points by 500 and give him the ability to give me life points equal to the amount of battle damage dealt with my agent!" Jia declared as one of the orbs vanished and in its place stood a purple-winged which wore Egyptian like clothing. And a pair of golden cestus appeared in his hands (2900/0). "I now attack your Y-Head dragon with agent of creation- Venus." Jia's fairy gathered up a ball of energy in her hands and shot a beam of energy at the dragon. Suddenly, the beam was absorbed into a vortex which protected the mechanical dragon from harm. "What happened?" Jia inquired.

"I activated Negate attack which negates your attack and ends your battle phase." Zeke explained.

"Oh right, End turn." Jia said

"My turn, Draw!" _Yes! Just the card I need _Zeke thought. "I first set two cards face down and play card of Sanctity, giving both of us cards until we have six cards in our hand. _Hey, there old buddy, you up for another fight? _He mentally asked his favorite card. "I sacrifice one of my Y-Dragon Heads to summon the Machine king in attack mode (2200/2000). I then activate frontline base's effect to summon Z-metal tank and separate my X and Y machines. Because of my King's effect he gains another 500 attack points" Zeke declared as the Humanoid Robot's eyes brightened revealing hidden weapon systems making it more stronger then before (2700/2000)

"He's gonna do it isn't he Blake?" Max asked in anticipations on what would happen next.

"Yeah, he's gonna perform a feat, very few have succeeded in doing. He's gonna unite the three of them." Blake said in agreement.

"X-Y-Z…wait a sec…no, It can't be, that move has been almost impossible to do? How can you do it so easily?" Jia asked knowing what would happen next.

"Call me crazy, but I have the utmost faith in my cards, because of that, they shall help me in anyway possible. Right, Machine King?" Zeke asked his weapon covered mech, which nodded in approval.

_Wait a sec… now I know why he seems so familiar to me! It was six years ago…_Blake thought to himself.

* * *

**Flashback:**

It was the National Tournament Finals, Zeke and Johnny were in the middle of their duel. Blake was standing in the audience stand with max who dragged him to see the tournament. Johnny had just removed the XYZ components from the graveyard and attacked him leaving him with 1000Lp left, while Johnny had 5000Lp remaining.

"Hmph, that Zeke guy is gonna lose big time." Max said as he watched Zeke put his three components into his shirt pocket.

"Why would you say that Max?" asked Blake.

"That Zeke person's best creature relies on the XYZ components" Max explained.

"Oh, that's why." Blake said, secretly wishing that Zeke would win.

"How do you like it now huh Zeke, when your best shots at winning are all gone?" Johnny declared.

"Don't count me out yet Johnny, I've still got one draw and I intend to win this turn. Draw!" Zeke declared.

"What are you talking about? I've got a Metalzoa equipped with Big Bang Shot, so playing defense is useless." Johnny boasted.

"Hmph, I activate, Card of Sanctity giving me six cards and you, two. I then reveal my facedown trap, Return from the different dimension! Which allows me to special summon all of my monsters removed from play at the cost of half your life points." Zeke declared as the three mechanical monsters were summoned onto the field.

500LP- Zeke

5000LP-Johnny

"Now, I remove my three monsters to combine them into…The almighty XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)" Zeke triumphantly shouted out as his three monsters jumped into the air. First a compartment on top of the Z-Metal tank opened and the legs of the Y-Head Dragon folded themselves into the body and the two pieces combined together. Then the X-Head cannon combined with the Y-dragon head component.

"Hmph, impressive, but I still have the stronger monster." Johnny said.

"Your right, but not for long. I discard my machine king from my hand to activate my monsters special ability!" Zeke declared

"Special Ability?" Johnny inquired.

"Yeah, I can now destroy any card on your field, and I choose your big bang Shot, and as you know, when it leaves the field the equipped monster is removed from play. Now, XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Hyper Destruction!" Zeke declared. As his monster charged up its cannons and destroyed the magic card taking along the Metal fiend with it. "Now I play Monster reborn, which allows me to revive my machine king in attack mode (2200/2000), and because there are two machines on the field my machine king gets a 200 attack point boost. Now XYZ Dragon cannon, attack with Cannon Overload and Machine king attack for the game!" Zeke declared as the two monsters attacked Johnny, wiping out the rest his life points.

In Excitement Blake ran down towards Zeke as fast as he could because he had wanted to meet him after his outstanding performance with the XYZ components. Once he had finally met up with him he had so many questions to ask. "Hey, Zeke, how did you get so good, I mean I nearly thought you were gonna lose back then." Blake asked.

"For a moment there I thought I would too. But, I remembered something my uncle said to me a long time a go. He always said 'never give up, no matter how bad the situation looks'. And how I got so good, is practice, and having faith in yourself and your deck." Zeke said as he took out something from his back pocket. "Here, I want you to have this, may this be a reminder on what I've said to you today. Maybe we'll see each other in the future." Zeke then walked away.

After Zeke had left, Blake decided to look at that Zeke had given to him. It was some cards wrapped in a piece of paper. Blake then unraveled the wrapping, and he saw five cards: Kings knight, Queens knight, Jacks knight, Arcane knight Joker and Blade of Suits.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

_Now I remember, I first met him six years ago. It was because of him I actually began to take up dueling. Because before I didn't really duel, I mostly just watched Max play. _Blake thought.

"Alright, X-Y-Z, combine with each other to form the XYZ Dragon cannon! (2800/2600)" Zeke declared as his three monsters combined, however weakening the Machine king in the process (2500/2000). "I now activate my two facedown limiter removals and activate the magic card, Mechanical Overload!" Zeke said.

"Mechanical Overload?" Jia Inquired.

"Yeah, it double the attack of one machine on my side of the field but at the end of the turn it's destroyed and deals damage to both us equal to the monsters attack. I choose my XYZ Dragon cannon." Zeke explained as the XYZ dragon cannon began to cackle with electricity, and causing sparks to fly out (22400/2600). "I end my turn, dealing 22400 life point damage to the both of us, ending this duel in a draw." Zeke declared as both players life point counters dropped to zero.

0LP-Zeke

0LP-Jia

"Why didn't you attack for the win Zeke?" Jia asked.

"…I didn't want any of us to lose, cause I was having such a fun match." Zeke said happily as Blake and Max came over.

"Hey Zeke, nice duel and thanks Zeke." Blake said.

"Thanks? For what?" Zeke asked.

"Six years ago, you met a boy and told him how to be as good as you, and you gave him a set of cards. That boy was me, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here in the first place." Blake explained.

"Oh right, hey that's true you were the kid that ran all the way down to meet me. So you still remember what I told you?" Zeke said.

"Yeah, of course. I kept those cards in my deck since I started playing." Blake replied.

"Hey guys, it's getting pretty late. We should head back to the dorms." Max said.

They then went back, dropping of Max and Blake first because Zeke's and Jia's room was past theirs. Once Zeke and Jia had arrived, as soon as Zeke opened the door, Jia's cat pounced on him again. Apart from that the rest of the night went quite normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, a dark shadow is watching Zeke's duels in a dark orb. "Hehehehehe. Our young friend is indeed a formidable foe, but he won't stop our plans. The time is almost here young one. You should prepare for what's to come." Suddenly, the shadow burst into a maniacal laughing fit.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Third chapter up! please review 


	4. First Taste Of Defeat

**Disclaimer**

All Original Cards belong to Me

All characters except Jia and Joebelong to me. Jia and Joebelong to my friend Kristie also known as keikeiaznqueen here

I do not own Yugioh

If you want to use any of my characters ask me for permission first. I will glady give you permission to use them

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Time on Yugioh-East Duel Academy:**_

"Yeah, it double the attack of one machine on my side of the field but at the end of the turn it's destroyed and deals damage to both us equal to the monsters attack. I choose my XYZ Dragon cannon." Zeke explained as the XYZ dragon cannon began to cackle with electricity, and causing sparks to fly out (22400/2600). "I end my turn, dealing 22400 life point damage to the both of us, ending this duel in a draw." Zeke declared as both players life point counters dropped to zero.

0LP-Zeke

0LP-Jia

Meanwhile, a dark shadow is watching Zeke's duels in a dark orb. "Hehehehehe. Our young friend is indeed a formidable foe, but he won't stop our plans. The time is almost here young one. You should prepare for what's to come." Suddenly, the shadow burst into a maniacal laughing fit.

**First taste of Defeat**

It was the second week at the school, Zeke and his friends were in the middle of Duel Theory and Practice class. The class was being taught by Professor Narita who was giving a boring lecture which managed to bore Max to sleep. However, Zeke was listing to every word the professor was saying. Little did he know that someone was watching him. He wore the Obelisk Blue Blazer and he had bright blue eyes and messy brown hair. _Hehehehe, Zeke we shall face each other again. And this time, I shall be the victor. My deck has been specifically built to destroy yours. Your machines won't be able to save you this time. _The boy thought.

After class, the four decided to head over to the dueling field in the main building. When they had arrived, Zeke let out a small gasp when he saw who was there.

"What's wrong Zeke?" Jia asked.

"It's……him…" Zeke said solemnly.

"Him?" Jia asked in confusion.

"Look over there in the Blue blazer." Zeke said as he pointed out to who he was referring to.

The boy had a full field of monsters, each of them was demon-like and the field they were on was surrounded by horrific statues. The boy had just declared an attack on his opponent, giving the boy victory. Suddenly the boy turned to look at Zeke and his friends.

"So, look who it is. Zeke 'mechanical' Yamamoto. I assume from the look of your face you still remember me?" the boy said with a smug look on his face.

"Of course I still remember you Joe. You were one of the few to actually draw with me. But know this, the next time we face each other, I will win." Zeke replied.

"Heh, you never know…and I assume the girl holding onto your arm is your girlfriend, boy you got a strange taste in women…" Joe said with an arrogant tone.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zeke shouted as he started blushing bright red.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Jia shouted out at the same time as Zeke, also blushing bright red.

"Okay, okay. But I have one question for you girl. Why are you holding onto his arm like that?" Joe asked.

"I just like holding onto his arm…It makes me feel safe. You got a problem with that?" Jia replied, still blushing.

"I got no problem with it… It just seems strange that you keep holding onto his arm. Its initial instinct to think that you guys must be in a relationship or something." Joe said.

"Joe, what do you want, I know you better than this. You wouldn't provoke me unless you wanted duel me, isn't that right?" Zeke asked before any trouble brewed.

"Your right, I do want to duel you. But not now, I'll duel you in one month, in front of the whole school. Just like old times." Joe said.

"I accept. But what happens if a draw occurs?" Zeke inquired.

"If a draw happens then we will duel again, until a victor is decided. Only then will we find out who's the best." Joe said before he left.

As he left, Zeke's hands slowly clenched into a fist. Suddenly, Zeke felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll support you in anyway we can." Max said.

"Yeah, that's what's friends are for." replied bloke.

"What about you Jia?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you Zeke… You were the first friend I made here and you've supported me all this time, you even let us draw in our duel… I be supporting you all the way, Zeke!" Jia replied.

Zeke slowly relaxed his fists. "Jia…Thanks guys, I appreciate the help."

"Hey, Zeke who was that guy anyway?" Blake asked.

"His name is Joe Yoshida, he and I first dueled in the finals of a tournament three years ago… Our duel ended in a draw. Three months later, we dueled again at another tournament; it also ended in a draw. After that, every time we dueled each other, it always ended in a draw. Ever since the day we met, we've been rivals." Zeke explained.

"Oh right…" Blake said after listening to Zeke's story.

"Hey Zeke, do you have any ideas on how to actually beat Joe?" Max inquired.

"No, not really. The best thing I can think of is to either complete my machine deck or use my sealed deck." Zeke replied solemnly.

"Sealed deck?" Jia asked.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me five years ago. He told me to use it only when I really needed it, he also said that when the time comes, my true potential will be unlocked with that deck. That's why I sealed it away, until that time comes." Zeke explained.

"Whoa…so, are you going to use it against Joe?" Blake asked.

"No, I don't think so. In the past, I always used my machines to duel him. This isn't going to be any different." Zeke said.

"Well if you're going to stick to your machines, you may have to modify it a bit." Max said.

"Don't worry, it's in one month, we have all the time in the world." Zeke said happily.

Later on, Zeke woke up in the middle of the night . Seeing as he couldn't go back to sleep he then grabbed his duel disk and decided to take a walk around the campus, thinking about how he would defeat Joe. _What a fine mess I've gotten myself into this time. Well, most likely Joe's gonna find a way to counter my every move. This is probably going to be the hardest match I'm going to have here. _Zeke then stopped in his tracks, because he saw an older boy standing at the harbor. The boy had short, messy blond hair. He was wearing an obelisk blue blazer. Curious, Zeke walked up to the stranger in order to find out who he exactly was. However, before he reached him, the boy turned around and spotted Zeke.

"Hey, boy. Why are you over here?" the boy asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I've got some issues I need to think of. Say, I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?" Zeke asked.

"My name's Kyle. What about yours?" Kyle inquired.

"I'm Zeke Yamamoto." Zeke replied.

"Zeke? Don't tell me you're not the Zeke, who Joe's talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Most probably, yeah. I'm guessing you're a friend of Joe's." Zeke replied.

"I'm not really his friend, but he keeps boasting how he's going to defeat you in a duel." Kyle said.

"That's just like him…Say, I see you have a duel disk with you, would you care to duel?" Zeke asked.

"Sure, I'm in need of a good duel. Be warned, I won't hold back just because you're a Ra Yellow." Kyle said as he readied his Duel disk.

"Same here, how bout we play with 4000LP?" Zeke asked politely.

"Sure. I don't mind." Kyle replied.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted out as the life point counters started up.

4000LP-Zeke

4000LP-Kyle

"I'll start first, if you don't mind." Zeke then drew his first card. "Alright, I'll start off by summoning my X-Head cannon in attack mode (1800/1500). A blue and yellow mechanical being then appeared, cannons at the ready. "I then set two cards face down. And end my turn." Two giant cards then appeared behind the robot.

"I draw. I now play the spell card, heavy storm, destroying your two set cards." Then a heavy gale appeared and swept away the two facedown cards.

_No! My mirror force and draining shield! _Zeke thought as his cards were destroyed.

"I then play card of demise, giving me five new cards to work with." Kyle declared as he drew five cards from his deck. "I then summon, my trump card, SD mech, in attack mode! (1500/1500)" Kyle declared as a small robot with big eyes appeared.

"That's your trump card? But it's way weaker than my X-head Cannon." Zeke declared.

"You may be right, but I'm not through yet. I then equip him with the Triple Zeta blade, the three bladed sword!" In the mech's hands appeared a large sword, with three blades fitted onto the hilt. The middle blade was golden and the other two were red and blue and they were positioned parallel to the middle blade. After the blade had appeared, the small robots form began to change, It now, sported brand new armor with red and white shoulder pads, golden wings, shoulder cannons and a helmet when once fitted on, covered the mouth area with a golden mask.

"What the? What happened?" Zeke asked.

"My SD Mech is a very adaptable monster, when equipped with a special armor or weapon, my Mech's form changes. However, to trigger this change, I have to sacrifice my mech and the equipped card. Now meet, SD Zeta Blade (3000/2000). However, he cannot be equipped with anymore equip cards. But, it's not over yet. I then play Monster reborn to special summon my SD mech back and I equip him with the Oriental Tank Cannon armor." As the small robot reappeared, a blue tank came skidding into the field, as the tank skidded, the small mech jumped into the air and the tank split apart into different pieces. Each of the pieces then transformed into a piece of armor which then outfitted itself onto the small robot. "Meet my SD Tank warrior, Normal form (2500/1000). I then play the magic card Heavy fire sequence, which allows me to sacrifice my tank warrior to summon it in its Cannon fire form!" Suddenly, the cannon latched onto the back of the mech removed itself and reappeared in the mech's hand. Also, additional pieces of armor attached themselves onto the back of the Mech. "Meet my SD Tank warrior, Cannon fire form (3500/1000). I then activate his effect, by discarding three cards from my hand I can destroy a monster on your field. Now, Destroy his X-Head cannon!" The Mech took aim, digging his feet into the ground, the cannon charging up, then once ready, the mech pulled the trigger, puching it back someways, but obliterating the opposition mech. "Now SD Zeta Blade, Tank warrior attack for the game!" The two mechs then attacked Zeke, knocking him down.

0LP-Zeke

4000LP-Kyle

"No way…A One-turn-Kill…" Zeke said in shock of what just happened.

"Hey Zeke! What are you doing?" Zeke, turned around to see where the voice had come from, he saw his friends running towards him.

"Oh, hey guys…what are you doing over here?" Zeke slowly said as he got up.

"Hey, dude, no need to get upset. After all I am the Kaiser here." Kyle said as he pulled Zeke up.

"Kaiser?" Jia asked.

"Yeah, the Kaiser is the top ranked duelist in the academy." explained Kyle.

"What? You went and challenged the Kaiser without telling us?" Max said as he grabbed Zeke by the shirt.

"How was I supposed to know he was the Kaiser?" Zeke said as he got free from Max's grasp. "Anyway, why are you three here?" Asked Zeke.

"Well, sometime after you left, I woke up and I saw you weren't in bed. So I went and woke up Max and Blake to help me find you." Explained Jia.

"Oh right…Hey, I'm sorry I made you guys worry, I just went out for a walk that's all." Zeke said.

"Hey Zeke, maybe we'll get a change to duel again. Until then, keep practicing." Kyle said before leaving.

"Hey guys, we better get back to our dorms, we got a long day ahead of us." Blake said as he left to go back to sleep.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Zeke said he watched them leave. _Such power, I didn't stand a chance…But if all obelisk blues are this strong, I'm going to have to seriously improve my deck. _Zeke then went back to the dorm to get some sleep.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Fourth chapter done! Please review 


	5. Meet Flak

**Disclaimer**

All original cards belong to me

all original characters except for Jia and Flakbelong to me. Jia belongs to my friend Kristie also known as keikeiaznqueen here. Flak belongs to my friend Jonathan.

I do not own yugioh

Ifyou want to use any of my characters in your fanfic ask me first, i will gladly give my permission if you do_**

* * *

**_

Last time on Yugioh-East Duel Academy:

_0LP-Zeke_

_4000LP-Kyle_

"_No way…A One-turn-Kill…" Zeke said in shock of what just happened._

"_Hey Zeke! What are you doing?" Zeke, turned around to see where the voice had come from, he saw his friends running towards him._

"_Oh, hey guys…what are you doing over here?" Zeke slowly said as he got up._

"_Hey, dude, no need to get upset. After all I am the Kaiser here." Kyle said as he pulled Zeke up.

* * *

_

**Meet Flak**

Zeke was running late for class, he had overslept and Jia didn't bother to wake him up. _I'm so dead... I'm running fifteen minutes late and I've got class with Professor Kobayashi, who seems to dislike me just because I beat him at the entrance exam._ Suddenly, as Zeke ran up the hill, which would lead to a shortcut to class, he saw a woman pushing up a huge trolley. Seeing this Zeke immediately tried to help.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're going to be late for class." The woman said.

"I'm trying to help; I can't just leave you here pushing this huge trolley uphill. By the way, I'm already running late, so I'm probably in deep water already." Zeke replied.

"Wow, thanks kid." The woman said as they pushed with all their strength to get it over the hill.

"Well, now that's done, I gotta go." Zeke said as he prepared to run to his class.

"Hey kid, wait a sec. Come over to the card shop sometime, I'll repay you for your troubles then. If you don't find me there, ask for Kara." Kara said before Zeke ran off.

"Thanks!" Zeke shouted back as he ran to class.

* * *

When Zeke had finally arrived at the class, he was subjected to an embarrassing lecture about responsibility and received double the homework. After class Zeke decided to head to the card shop. Suddenly, he remembered, he didn't have a clue where it was. 

"Uh…guys, do any of you know where the card shop is?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, but why do you wanna head over there?" Max replied.

"I gotta visit a friend of mine." Zeke said,

"Fine, but we'll come with you." Max said, leading the way to the shop.

Once they had arrived at the shop, there was no sign of Kara anywhere so Zeke went to the counter.

"Hey, miss. Could you please tell me if Kara's around? She asked me to come here to pay me back for this morning." Zeke asked.

"Oh right, you must be the young man who helped her out this morning. Just look around for a minute, she's just sorting the rest of the new arrivals out." The woman at the counted said.

So Zeke decided to look around at the card displays. _Impressive…Whoa, they got the rest of the XYZ components here…there's a lot of cards around here. I wonder how much these cost. _A few minutes later the door at the back of the shop opened up, indicating the arrival of Kara.

"Oh kid, there you are. Wait a sec. I'm still not sure on how to repay you yet so why don't you look around some more, maybe you can find something of interest to you." Kara said.

After going around the shop, Zeke went back to Kara who decided to ask his friends on what might be a good way to repay Zeke.

"Oh, hey kid. Your friends just told me about your situation. A burden it must be to have a rival who will stop at nothing to duel you… Hey kid, I know someone who can help improve your deck." Kara said.

Zeke immediately snapped to attention at this. "What? You know someone who can actually help?"

"Yeah, but he won't be easy to find. You see, he used to be a student around here but then something happened which got him kicked out. But he still is around on the island so don't worry. He owns a lab down by the river in the forest south of here. Here, I'll give you a map showing where he lives. His name is Flak. I'll inform him of your coming. One thing, I suggest you head out at night, because that area is forbidden for students to step foot in." explained Kara.

"Thanks Kara." Zeke said.

"Hey Zeke, don't be going out alone. We'll come with you." Blake said.

"But guys…I can't risk you guys getting expelled or something like that…" Zeke said.

"Zeke, does it look like we care? Because I certainly don't, were your friends Zeke, and you won't be getting rid of us this easily." Jia said.

"…Thanks guys, I wouldn't know what I would do without you…We head out at eleven o'clock." Zeke declared.

* * *

Later on that night, Jia and Zeke headed out to meet with Max and Blake. They met up at the edge of the forest where Flak was supposed to reside. They then ventured into the forest, following the direction where the river was. After, fifteen minutes of venturing, they had finally arrived at Flak's lab. 

"So, this is where Flak lives, eh?" Zeke said as he looked up at the shack made out of sticks.

"You, know, when she said he had A lab, I wasn't expecting this. I mea, if it's a lab, shouldn't it look, you know, more high-tech?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but it says here on the map to knock five times on the wall. Well here goes nothing." Zeke said as he tapped the wall five times. Suddenly, a whirring sound came from the shack, and inside the shack, the wooden floorboards were split into two, revealing a metal pad. The four friends then went in and stood on the pad and then, the pad underneath them slowly brought them underneath the ground. Once the pad had stopped moving, they saw a metal door in front of them. Apparently the door had no handles or anything of the sort, so they couldn't open it manually. Then, a light above the door turned on and the door slowly opened. The four then went inside, Max, blake and Zeke who looked around the room in awe, while Jia held even tighter onto Zeke's arm.

"Where is he?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know." Max replied.

Suddenly a voice spoke out to the four. "Hold on, I'll be there in a second." Suddenly, another one of the doors opened, and from inside a boy with messy black hair and a pair of goggles on his head. What surprised them was that he looked no older than the four themselves.

The boy then walked up to Blake and spoke. "So, you must be Zeke, I'm Flak."

Upon hearing this Zeke waved his hand to get Flak's attention. "Um, excuse me, I'm Zeke."

"Oh right…sorry…" Flak said blushing ever so slightly. "Well who are the others then?"

"The guy you mistook for me is Blake, the other guy there is Max and the girl holding onto me is Jia." Zeke said as he then took out his deck. "Hey flak, Kara said that you could improve my deck."

"You heard right, I can, now just put it on the pedestal over there." Flak said as he sat down in front of the keyboard booting up a program.

"Hey, what exactly are you going to do?" Max asked.

"I'm first going to scan the deck, and then I'm going to send a beam of photonic energy, which should evolve your creatures into more powerful forms… Wait a second, this can't be!" Flak exclaimed.

"What, what's wrong?" Jia said nervously.

"The programs been tampered with, a virus has hit my computer and it's locked the deck to the pedestal. Oh no…DUCK!" shouted Flak.

Everyone then hit the ground and not a moment too soon, for the pedestal exploded. Once the explosion had passed, Zeke slowly stood up and looked at the spot where the pedestal used to be.

"Impossible…gone…it's gone…" Zeke immediately ran through the exit and ran all the way back to the dorm. Shortly after, Jia then ran after him, soon to be followed by Max and Blake leaving Flak standing in shock.

"How could this happen…My system was flawless…" Muttered Flak as he left the lab and stood in the forest to get some air.

* * *

Meanwhile, a person hidden in shadows was laughing very evilly. "Hahahahahaha! Everything is all going to plan! Soon Zeke, you'll serve me, very soon…hehehehe."

* * *

Just then a man came up to Flak. "Young man, I suspect something bad has just happened to one of your friends." 

"Yeah, something did happen…Wait a sec, who are you and how do you know all this?" demanded Flak.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm, here take this card. It may cheer up your friend." said the mysterious man as he handed Flak a card.

"Gee, thanks man." Said Flak as he turned around. Suddenly when he turned to talk to the man again, he saw nothing…

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Chapter 5 up! Please Review 


	6. The Beginning Of A New Evil

**Disclaimer**

All original cards belong to me

all original characters except for Jia and Flakbelong to me. Jia belongs to my friend Kristie also known as keikeiaznqueen here. Flak belongs to my friend Jonathan.

I do not own yugioh

Ifyou want to use any of my characters in your fanfic ask me first, i will gladly give my permission if you do_**

* * *

**_

Last Time on Yugioh-East Duel Academy:

"_Impossible…gone…it's gone…" Zeke immediately ran through the exit and ran all the way back to the dorm. Shortly after, Jia then ran after him, soon to be followed by Max and Blake leaving Flak standing in shock._

"_How could this happen…My system was flawless…" Muttered Flak as he left the lab and stood in the forest to get some air._

_Meanwhile, a person hidden in shadows was laughing very evilly. "Hahahahahaha! Everything is all going to plan! Soon Zeke, you'll serve me, very soon…hehehehe."_

_Just then a man came up to Flak. "Young man, I suspect something bad has just happened to one of your friends."_

"_Yeah, something did happen…Wait a sec, who are you and how do you know all this?" demanded Flak._

"_Don't worry, I mean no harm, here take this card. It may cheer up your friend." said the mysterious man as he handed Flak a card._

"_Gee, thanks man." said Flak as he turned around. Suddenly when he turned to talk to the man again, he saw nothing…_

**

* * *

**

The Beginning of a New Evil

It was the end of the week at the academy, meaning everyone had no classes for the weekend. Over at the Main Building, Jia, Max and Blake are worried about Zeke.

"Hey Jia, have you seen Zeke?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I have. He's still in the room. Ever since that incident, he's been different. It's as if he's a whole different person. All he ever does is sleep and sit in the corner, I'm worried for him…" explained Jia.

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind them. "I think I can help."

"AHHH! Flak, don't you ever do that again!" screamed Max. "Now, that's over with, why are you over here?"

"I'm going to pay my apologies to Zeke, for what happened…"Flak said solemnly. "After all, it was my fault to begin with…"

"Hey, don't say that. How was you supposed to know if your computer was infected by a virus?" said Max.

"I guess you're right, but I still want to help you guys sort out Zeke…I saw it when I first saw him, he has a lot of potential as a duelist, but something, seems to have been holding him back from using his true strength…" explained Flak.

The four then went over to room 25 and went inside, seeing Zeke lying on his bed.

"Hey Zeke, someone's here to see you" declared Max.

"Oh right…oh its Flak…" Zeke said sullenly looking up at Flak, revealing that his eyes seemed lifeless.

"Zeke, I'm really sorry about what happened to your deck…And I wanted to give you something…here" said Flak as he reached into and pulled out a card and held it out to Zeke. "Here, take it, A gift from me to you."

Zeke slowly took the card and looked at it. Suddenly, hi eyes widened. "This is…Thank you Flak…"

"No problem, so you gonna come with us or what?" Flak asked.

"Yeah, sure just wait a sec." said Zeke as he watched everyone leave. Little did Zeke or his friends know, when Zeke put the card into his sealed deck, a dark aura glowed around the deck as he ran out to meet his friends…

* * *

Meanwhile, the shadowed figure watched Zeke put the card into the deck. "Perfect, perfect. My plan is going perfectly. All we need is for you to duel…thenmy plan will kick into full gear…

* * *

Zeke and his friends were walking around the campus when Zeke, Max and Blake saw a familiar face.

"Hmph, dropout-boy. What a pleasure to see you again. I hope you still remember me." The boy said with a sly tone.

"Of course I still remember you Cody, I've still been itching to duel you ever since that day!" declared Zeke.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer how about we take this onto the duel arena?" asked Cody.

"Fine with me!" Zeke said as he headed to the duel arena alongside Cody.

When they arrived, Zeke and Cody readied their duel disks.

"How about we play 4000LP each Zeke?" Cody asked.

"Fine." Zeke said,

"DUEL!" shouted the both of them.

4000LP-Zeke

4000LP-Cody

"I'll go first. Draw!" declared Cody as he drew his first card. "I set one monster facedown and I'll follow up with two more facedown cards. Your move Zeke."

"Finally, I was beginning to fall asleep around here." Joked Zeke as he drew his next card. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, in attack mode (1800/1600)." A fully armored warrior appeared. The warrior's armor was black with white lines running over it. It also had on it's right arm a blade which was part of the armor itself. "I then play three cards facedown and attack your facedown monster." Declared Zeke as his warrior leapt up to slash down on the facedown monster which revealed itself to be a Gravekeeper's Spy (1200/2000).

"Thanks to my monster's flip effect, I can special summon a monster with "gravekeeper's" in it's name and has an attack of 1500 or less. Also, due to your monster's 1800 attack, you also lose 200LP damage. But the pain doesn't end there yet, due to my spy's effect, I summon my Gravekeeper's curse in attack mode (800/800)" Declared Cody as a cloaked man holding a hooked staff in his hands appeared. Suddenly, the staff glowed and struck Zeke down. "Oh, did I forget to mention that whenever my gravekeeper's curse is summoned you take 500LP damage." explained Cody as Zeke got up.

3300LP-Zeke

4000LP-Cody

"Pretty good Cody, not a bad start. I'll end my turn because I got nothing left to do." Zeke said with a grin on his face.

"Draw!" declared Cody as he drew the next card. "I now tribute my gravekeeper's Curse for my Gravekeeper's Chief in attack mode (1900/1200). I then play the field magic card, Necrovalley!" declared Cody as a valley rose from the ground and surrounded the duelist's. Cody's two monsters then glowed with a strong aura (GS-1700/2500, GK-2400/1700).

"What's going on Cody? Why did your monsters get stronger like that?" Zeke inquired.

"My field magic card increases the attack and defense of all monsters with "Gravekeeper's" in its name by 500 points. Also, my field magic card prevents magic, trap and monster effects involving our graveyards." Cody explained. "Oh, before I forget, My Gravekeeper's Chief's effect allows my graveyard to be unaffected by my field magic card. Also, when he's special summoned, I get to summon a monster with "Gravekeeper's" in its name. I'll summon back my Gravekeeper's Curse but now stronger than ever because of my field magic (1300/1300). Don't forget, he deals 500LP damage to you when he's summoned." Cody said with a smirk on his face. "I told you, you're nothing but a dropout-boy. You'd better forfeit, so you can escape the humiliation."

2800LP-Zeke

4000LP-Cody

"I won't give up Cody. If I forfeit this, it'll be worse than losing to you in battle." Zeke said.

"Fine, I shift my spy into attack mode and I attack your pitiful knight with my Chief." Declared Cody as his monster ran up to the knight to deal it a fatal blow with his staff.

"Not so fast, I reveal my facedown mirror force!" shouted Zeke triumphantly as the Chief's attack reflected of an invisible surface, destroying all of Cody's monsters.

"You'll pay for that dropout! I'll reveal my facedown traps, Rite of Spirit times two . This allows me to summon a monster with "gravekeeper's" in their name. I'll summon my Gravekeeper's Chief and Curse back. I forgot to mention, my traps are unaffected my Necrovalley's effect." Said Cody angrily as two his previous monsters returned to the field. Gravekeeper's Curse's staff then glowed again, dealing another 500LP damage to Zeke.

2300LP-Zeke

4000LP-Cody

"Don't think you've won yet Cody, I'll reveal my facedown, Blast with Chain card. Which I will equip to my Gearfried." declared Zeke with a smile.

"Are you nut's dropout-boy, you know perfectly well that Gearfried with any equip cards!" Cody said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, you're right, but that's what I'm counting on, now, my blast with chain detonates and it's taking your Chief with it!" declared Zeke as the weapon attached to his warrior's arm exploded with a blast large enough to take the Chief down.

"No…I end my turn dropout." declared Cody.

"I draw!" declared Zeke as he drew his next card. "I then play the magic card, Card of Demise, which allows me to draw five new cards." declared Zeke as he drew five more cards. As he looked through his new cards, his eyes immediately widened as he looked at the last card he drew. _This is the card Flak gave me…I can win with this card, but I don't have enough to tribute for it... Wait a sec…_Zeke thought as he looked through his hand again. "I've one this Cody." Zeke declared.

"What make you so sure about that?" Cody inquired.

"Just watch. I first play the magic card, Cost Down, which allows me to lower the levels of the monsters in my hand by two, for the cost of discarding a card from my hand. I then tribute my Gearfried for the PERFECT MACHINE KING (2700/1500)!" Zeke declared as a humanoid machine twice the size of Zeke appeared onto the field. It had black and white armor, with missile launchers on its right shoulder, but what was unusual about this creature was that it had a dark aura around it, which then was seen around Zeke.

"What's going on? I thought the Perfect Machine King was White and Red!" exclaimed Blake.

"Yeah, it is…But that's nothing compared to the aura around it…something about it seems evil…" Max said.

_Zeke… _Jia silently thought.

"What is that thing?" demanded Cody.

Silence was all that followed from Zeke's mouth.

"Well answer me dropout!" declared Cody.

"What this is Cody…" Zeke said with his eyes closed. "…Is you doom!" Shouted Zeke opening his eyes to reveal eyes filled with malice. "I then play the magic card, Pump Up which doubles the attack of my monster for the rest of the turn!" declared Zeke evilly as his machine grew in size (5400/1500). "It's not over yet! I also play the magic card, Double Attack, which allows me to discard my Tri-Horned Dragon to allow my king to attack twice!" Zeke declared as a Plasma Cannon appeared on its left shoulder. "That's not all; I also play the magic cards United we Stand and Scapegoat, giving my King a 4000 attack point boost! (9400/1500) " Zeke said as four sheep appeared onto the field, which gave the machine an energy boost which revealed a gatling cannon in it's right arm. "I then play the Equip card, Axe of Despair, which increases my machines attack be 1000 (10400/1500)" Zeke declared as a demonic axe appeared in his machine's hand which the machine had put into a launcher non it's right arm. "I finally play the equip spell, Mage power, which gives my king a 1500 attack and defense boost!" decalred Zeke as his machine's chest opened up to reveal a magical cannon which immediately charged up with magical energy. "Now my Perfect Machine King, Dual Flawless barrage!" Zeke shouted out as his monster released everything it had onto his opponent's monster, completely obliterating it, leaving an evilly laughing Zeke and a passed out Cody.

2300LP-Zeke

0LP-Cody

"That was overkill Zeke, and you know it!" Shouted out Max.

"Yeah, so what? The Bastard got what he deserved." Zeke replied with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with you Zeke? You've never acted like this before, what happened?" asked Blake.

"I tasted true power, that's what happened." Zeke replied coldly as he turned off his duel disk. Suddenly, the aura around him disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal dark brown color. "Hey, guys…sorry about what I said, I guess I kinda snapped back there with Cody calling me a dropout and stuff…" Zeke said apologetically as he walked towards the four.

"Don't worry, we forgive you…Whoa!" Jia exclaimed for Zeke had just passed out leaving her to catch him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark cave on the island, a man hidden by the shadows looked into the orb which showed the recent duel. "This is perfect, exactly as planned. Now the dark seed is planted and soon, Zeke. Soon, you'll be mine…" The man said before laughing evilly.

* * *

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_Chap 6 up! Please review 


	7. Max, The Master of the Craymel Artes

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own Yugioh. Cards which you don't recognise belong to me

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Time on Yugioh-East Duel Academy:**_

_2300LP-Zeke_

_0LP-Cody_

"_That was overkill Zeke, and you know it!" Shouted out Max._

"_Yeah, so what? The Bastard got what he deserved." Zeke replied with a smirk on his face._

"_What's wrong with you Zeke? You've never acted like this before, what happened?" asked Blake._

"_I tasted true power, that's what happened." Zeke replied coldly as he turned off his duel disk. Suddenly, the aura around him disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal dark brown. "Hey, guys…sorry about what I said, I guess I kinda snapped back there with Cody calling me a dropout and stuff…" Zeke said apologetically as he walked towards the four._

"_Don't worry, we forgive you…Whoa!" Jia exclaimed for Zeke had just passed out leaving her to catch him._

_Meanwhile, in a dark cave on the island, a man hidden by the shadows looked into the orb which showed the recent duel. "This is perfect, exactly as planned. Now the dark seed is planted and soon, Zeke. Soon, you'll be mine…" The man said before performing an evil laugh.

* * *

_

**Max, the master of the Craymel Artes**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and not a cloud in the sky. And best of all, no classes Zeke and his friends, meaning a full day of free time, but in their standards, a full day of dueling.

"Alright kid, prepare for the final blow! Perfect Machine King, direct attack!" Zeke declared coldly as his monster fired a volley of missiles onto his opponent.

4000LP-Zeke

0LP-Boy

"So powerful, it's scary…I'm outta here!" the boy said before running away.

"What's his problem?" Zeke said to himself as his pupils changed from Jet black to dark brown.

"Hey Zeke!" said a familiar voice.

Zeke then turned around just in time to see Jia jump on him. "AHHH! JIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zeke exclaimed, trying to stop himself from blushing. Then as soon as Jia got off him, Zeke then saw a sniggering Max accompanied with Blake behind her.

"Hey there Zeke." Max said slyly.

"Hey Max quit it, he's been through enough in the past few days. I think he deserves a break for a while." Blake said as he threw a playful punch at Max.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Zeke inquired, clueless on what was going on.

"Oh right, we were on our way to see you. But hear this, on the way here, we met the boy who defeated the tester with the Five God Dragon at the entrance exams. It turns out he was impressed with your performance at the exam and wants to duel you." Max replied.

"Duel me? Man, this is crazy, ever since I beat the professor at the exam; I've been getting challenges left and right. Hey Max can you take me to him?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah sure, follow us he's at the Ra yellow duel arena." Max said as Max and Blake led the way to the dorm arena. Once there, they saw a boy wearing a Ra Yellow blazer and spiky blond hair standing on the arena.

"Looks like you decided to show up Yamamoto. My name is Travis and I've been itching to duel you ever since your performance at the duel exam. It'll be a pleasure to duel the son of the Dragon Commander." Travis said.

"Well that's a first. You're the first person who actually knows of my father. But, I'm sorry, I 'm going to have to turn down your challenge. But don't get this the wrong way, I'm not doing this out of cowardice, but because I've had enough dueling for one day. I've just been in ten consecutive duels and the holographic intensity of the duel disks really take a lot out of a guy. But maybe you could duel one of my friends instead, I'm sure they'll give you a challenge. Isn't that what you're looking for?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, but who wants to take up the duel?" Owen asked.

"I'll take you on." Max declared as stepped onto the arena.

"I hope you'll pose a challenge…uh, what is your name?" Travis asked.

"The name's Max, Max Kawano." Max said as he readied his duel disk.

"Alright, let's do this!" Travis declared as he readied his duel disk.

"Duel!" declared the two as the life point counters flashed to life.

8000LP-Max

8000LP-Travis

"You may go first Max." Travis said as he gestured towards Max.

"Fine with me, draw!" declared Max as he drew his first card. "I summon Inferian warrior – Reid in attack mode (1900/1800)!" declared Max as a red-haired teenage boy wearing khaki pants and a skin tight blue vest. The boy was wielding a standard short sword and shield. "I then set a card face down and end my turn."

"Impressive first move, I set a monster face down and end my turn." Travis declared.

"What, that's all? Well all the better for me. Draw" declared Max as he drew his next card. "I then summon Inferian Magician – Keele in attack mode (1500/1000)!" declared Max as a blue haired teenage boy appeared onto the field. He wore white baggy robes and had his hair tied up into a ponytail and he held a golden staff with an orb in the hook at the top. "I then activate the magic card, Fire Craymel Arte- Fireball, which can ony be activated when one of my magicians are on the field. My magic card destroys one facedown creature on your field and deals 500 damage to your life points!" declared Max as his magician began chanting and performing hand movements and at the end of the chant, three fireballs came from the sky, annihilating the facedown monster. "Now since that's gone Reid, Keele, direct attack!" Max declared as the two monsters ran towards Owen and struck him with their respective weapons. "Your move Travis."

8000LP-Max

4300LP-Travis

"Nice shot, Max. But now it's time to stop playing nice." declared Travis as he drew his next card. "I summon Vagrant Warrior in attack mode (1000/1000)!" Travis declared as a black haired boy appeared onto the field, wielding a wooden sword. "I then play the magic card, Job advancement, which allows me to sacrifice my vagrant to special summon one of three monsters! I shall choose my Mercenary Swordsman in attack mode (2500/2000)!" He explained as the vagrant vanished in a pillar of light and when the light cleared, in the vagrants place was a slightly older boy who carried a steel blade and had a new wardrobe, consisting of a variety of garments which were all dark blue. "I then play a three card skill combo!" Travis declared as he took three cards from his hand and held them out in front of him. "I first play the magic card, splmash! This allows me to decrease one of your monsters attack by 500. I choose your Inferian Warrior -

Reid!" Travis said as the warrior performed a powerful overhead slash at the warrior, wounding the red haired boy slightly (1400/1800). "I then play the instant magic card, Keenwheel. This allows me to destroy all your monsters which have an attack of 1500 or less!" Travis said as his warrior then spun in a circle slashing at both of the inferian boys, turning them into pixels. "Now to complete my skill combo, I play the finishing move Blindside! This allows me to prevent you from activating any magic or trap cards during my battle phase this turn!" His warrior then stood awaiting his master's order to attack. "Now my mercenary, attack him!" His warrior charged at Max, however when it encountered the set card, it quickly dashed to the side and slashed at Max. "Your move"

5500LP- Max

4300LP- Travis

"Ouch, that hurt…but I still have the advantage in life points! Draw!" Max declared as he looked at his next card. When he saw it, his eyes widened. "Now you're in for a whole lot of pain! I activate the magic card, premature burial! I choose to revive my Inferian Magician – Keele back onto the field in attack mode (1500/1000)" He said as the blue haired boy reappeared onto the field. "I then activate the fire craymel artes Eruption and Explosion!" Max declared as he held out two cards in front of him "your not the only one with combos here Travis! Now you'll know why I'm known as the master of the Craymel Atres! The Eruption craymel arte allows me to decrease the attack of all your monsters by 1000, but if a creature affected by this card is a fire type creature, the creature will only decrease its attack by 500. Unfortunately, your only monster is an earth type so it loses 1000 attack points!" Max declared as the magician chanted some words and a pillar of magma erupted from the ground underneath the opposing warrior (1500/2000). "Now to explain the effect of the second craymel arte, Explosion, it will decrease both our lifepoints by the total attack of all the onsters on the field which comes to a total of 3000, but it will cost me a card from my hand and 500 lifepoints!" Max declared as the magician summoned a flame dragon which flew into the sky and fell down at a rapid speed, causing a huge explosion, which had a radius that was so big it engulfed the entire arena in flames.

1200LP- Max

1300LP- Travis

"Nice move, but now I have the advantage in lifepoints!" Travis said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not done yet…I now play this magic card from my deck by removing three fire craymel artes from my graveyard and paying 500 lifepoints!" Max said as his magicial began chanting. "I now will play the summoning of the greater craymel of fire! This spell destroys all cards on the field and in our hands and deals damage to both of us by 500 times the number of cards destroyed! Now Keele, summon the greater craymel of fire, Efeeet!" Ant this moment the magician lifted his staff and slammed it in the ground and a muscular demon-like monster appeared on the field. It created a tornado of flames which engulfed the entire arena in flames. After the flames died out, all that was left on the playing field were the two duelists, whose bodies were smoking.

"Nice…instead of letting one of us lose, you made it a draw…very nice" Murmured Travis.

0LP- Max

0LP- Travis

"Whoa that was intense Max; I never knew you were that good!" Zeke said as Max stepped down from dueling arena.

"Yeah, he's right I didn't know you had such powerful cards!" Jia exclaimed.

"Hey, it was nothing guys." Max said in reply.

"Don't be so modest, you just dueled a Ra Yellow to a draw!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's right you know. If the duel had gone any longer, I think I would have lost that match." Travis said as he walked to the group.

"Thanks guys…" Max said.

The friends then spent the rest of the day having duels with other students and just having a fun time.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Note: You may recognise some of max's cards if you have played Tales of Eternia

Tales of Eternia belongs to Namco


	8. Blazing Sword of Glory! Blaze Vs Max!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Yugioh. All Original cards belong to me, and all original characters except Jia belong to me. Jia belongs to Keikeiaznqueen.

If you want to use any of my cards, ask me, i'll gladly grant permission for you to use them.

And please review. All comments and criticisms are welcome.

* * *

**_Last Time on Yugioh: East Duel Academy_**

"_I'm not done yet…I now play this magic card from my deck by removing three fire craymel artes from my graveyard and paying 500 lifepoints!" Max said as his magicial began chanting. "I now will play the summoning of the greater craymel of fire! This spell destroys all cards on the field and in our hands and deals damage to both of us by 500 times the number of cards destroyed! Now Keele, summon the greater craymel of fire, Efeeet!" Ant this moment the magician lifted his staff and slammed it in the ground and a muscular demon-like monster appeared on the field. It created a tornado of flames which engulfed the entire arena in flames. After the flames died out, all that was left on the playing field were the two duelists, whose bodies were smoking._

"_Nice…instead of letting one of us lose, you made it a draw…very nice" Murmured Travis._

_0LP- Max_

_0LP- Travis_

"_Whoa that was intense Max; I never knew you were that good!" Zeke said as Max stepped down from dueling arena._

"_Yeah, he's right I didn't know you had such powerful cards!" Jia exclaimed._

"_Hey, it was nothing guys." Max said in reply._

"_Don't be so modest, you just dueled a Ra Yellow to a draw!" Blake exclaimed._

"_Yeah, he's right you know. If the duel had gone any longer, I think I would have lost that match." Travis said as he walked to the group._

"_Thanks guys…" Max said._

* * *

**Blazing Sword of Glory! Blaze Vs Max!  
**

The skies were gray, lightning tore through the sky, thunder bellowed throughout the entire academy. Thankfully for our young students, it was a weekend, so everyone had no classes. However, Zeke and his friends weren't the type to stay in their dorms just because of rain. In fact, they were already at the dueling arena getting some duels in with whoever turned up there. Zeke, Jia and Blaze watched as Max finished a duel against a fellow Ra Yellow, giving him his fifth win for the day.

"Alright! I'm on a roll today! That's been the fifth win I've gotten today!" exclaimed Max ecstatically.

"Don't get too cocky there Max, that streak could end at any moment." Blaze coolly said in response.

"Oh you think so? Well out of all of us, the only one I haven't seen duel is you Blaze, what gives you the right to say that?" Max replied.

"Well I don't duel for no apparent reason, unlike yourself. I only duel when I have to." Blaze replied, his mind expecting what was gonna happen next.

"Is that so? Well I challenge you to a duel Blaze!" Max exclaimed.

"Fine, let's do this, we'll play with 6000LP, no more no less." Blaze said as he began to walk to the opposing side of the dueling arena.

"Hmm, well this looks like it's gonna be an interesting duel." Zeke stated as the two began putting their decks into their duel disks.

"Why's that Zeke?" Asked Jia

"Well we've all seen Max duel, and we've barely seen his entire deck, all I can infer from his deck is that he probably has various magic cards which contain a variety of effects, and after a certain amount of those spells are played, he's able to activate special magic cards with devastating effects to the opponent. However as Max said, we haven't seen Blaze duel yet, but he has to be pretty good if he can make it into Ra Yellow." Zeke explained.

"That's true, so who do you think will win this duel?" Jia asked Zeke.

"Honestly I can't really say, this duel can go either way, we'll have to watch to find out." Zeke said.

"Lets Duel!" the two duelists exclaimed as their life point counters lit up.

6000LP – Max

6000LP – Blaze

"Since you challenged me I'll go take the first move! Draw!" Blaze exclaimed as he drew. "I set a monster in defense, along with this card here. End Turn." Two cards appeared in front of Blaze.

"Alright, my turn! Draw!" Max shouted as he drew. "I summon Inferian Warrior – Reid onto the field in attack mode! And I set two cards facedown" A red haired warrior appeared on the field and entered a battle stance (1900/1800). "Now I attack your facedown monster! Now Reid! Cut his monster down to size!" Max shouted as his warrior slashed the facedown monster, but to no avail as a gust of wind blew away the attacker.

"Meet my Tempest Firebird!" Exclaimed Blaze as a flaming bird appeared from his facedown card (1000/2000). "Now you lose 100 life points due to your attack!"

5900LP – Max

6000LP – Blaze

"Now its my turn! I draw!" Blaze exclaimed. "Now I summon my Tempest Firewyrm!" Blaze said as he held up a card. Then a flaming serpent exploded from the floor and stared at Max as though he was the serpent's next meal (1800/1000).

"Hah! Have you noticed that your monsters attack is lower than my warriors! Its suicide to think you'll defeat my warrior in battle using that monster!" Max said.

"Of course I realize that, that's why I'm going to play the field magic card Blazing Meteor!" Blaze exclaimed as a fiery comet appeared from the sky and headed slowly towards the dueling field. "This field magic only lasts for 3 turns, but until then all fire elemental creatures have their attack and defense raised by 500 points! Tempest Firewrym (2300/1500), Tempest Firebird (1500/2500) Now I switch my Tempest Firebird to attack mode and first I attack your warrior with my Firewrym! Go! Blazing Constriction!" The flaming serpent rushed towards the red haired warrior and began to wrap itself around him. Shortly after, the warrior caught on fire and the serpent crushed the warrior into pixels. "Now Tempest Firebird! Attack with Flame Tornado!" The bird began to flap its wings then from its beak came a flaming tornado which hit Max straight on. "Now I end my turn. Your move"

4000LP – Max

6000LP – Blaze

"Tch, that smarts, draw!" Max said as he began to draw his next card. "Hold on there! I activate my facedown trap card, Drop Off! Now you have to discard that card you're going to draw there!" Blaze said pressing a button which caused the facedown card to flip up. "Grr, nice move, I activate my facedown card, call of the haunted! I choose to revive my Inferian warrior!" Max said has his warrior came back onto the field. "Now I equip him with Vorpal blade! Which increases my monsters attack by 600. Also, I reveal my other facedown card, Demon Lightning Blade! This card is a techniques used by my warrior and it allows him to destroy one monster with less attack than my warrior!" Max exclaimed as his warrior's sword was replaced with a more slender but sharper sword, which seemed like it could cut through anything (2500/1800). "Now Reid! Go destroy his Tempest Firebird!" The red haired warrior then performed his technique, slashing twice and ending with a thrust which summed lightning from the heavens, leaving the Firebird in pieces. "Now since I can't attack during the turn I use this card, I'll end my turn at that." Max said as he gestured to his opponent to make the next move.

"Damn, I didn't expect you to have combo cards for your warrior as well, but anyways, draw!" Blaze said as he took a look at his next card. _Great! I've got this duel in the bag! _"Now it's time to finish this duel! I sacrifice my Tempest Firewyrm for one of my favorite monsters! Go! Tempest Berzerker!" Blaze shouted as he slammed down his card onto his duel disk. A muscular warrior wearing a suit of armor appeared and he pulled out a huge sword from the sheath on his back (2500/2000). "Unfortunately since my Berzerker is a wind type it wont get any boosts from my field magic, but I activate my facedown card! Pyro Clock of Destiny, which fast forwards the turn counter by 1, thus destroying my field magic, which allows me to use its second ability!" Blaze exclaimed triumphantly.

"S-second ability!? No way!" Max shouted in horror. "Yes way! My meteors effect allows me to destroy 1 card on the field, so say goodbye to your warrior again! And to follow up I'll equip my Berzerker with my Blazing Zankantou! Which increases his attack by 1000 points!" Blaze shouted as the meteor fell onto the warrior, destroying it, and a flaming greatsword appeared in the Berzerkers hands. "Now I'll attack you directly! Go my warrior! Attack him with all your might!" Blaze shouted as the monster rushed towards Max. "Oh before I forget, my monster has a special ability, which allows it to attack one more time for every equip card with 'Blazing' in its name I have equipped to him!" The warrior then slashed twice, leaving Max smoking due to the flames from his sword.

0000LP – Max

6000LP – Blaze

"Whoa, good game man!" Max said as he deactivated his duel disk. "I wasn't expecting you to be so good!"

"Heh, its nothing really, if I hadn't drawn my Berzerker in the last draw I would have lost." Blaze humbly said as Zeke and Jia started walking towards them.

"Great game guys, you're both pretty good duelists if I do say so myself, I'm not sure myself if I can beat you guys in a duel at this rate." Zeke said as he patted both of them on the back.

"I agree! Watching both of you duel had me on the edge of my seat the entire time!" Jia exclaimed as she began hugging Zeke's arm again.

"W-well at any rate, watching you guys makes me want to improve my deck to make them up to your caliber, so I'll be heading to the card shop tommowrow to get new cards." Zeke said as he blushed from Jia hugging his arm.

"Not a bad idea, how bout lets all meet up at the card shop tommowrow afternoon?" Jia asked.

"Sure, why not? It would be the perfect chance to improve my deck as well" Blaze said.

"Same here." Said Max.

"Well that's settled then, tommowrow lets all meet up at the card shop! But for now, lets go back to the common room for dinner! I'm starving!" Zeke exclaimed as his stomach started grumbling.

They then went back and enjoyed their dinner.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	9. Forging A New Blade

**Disclaimer**

I do not own yugioh. I do however own all original characters and cards, except for Jia who was made by keikeiaznqueen.

If you want to use any cards and/or characters just ask. I'll gladly give permission for you to use them.

Please review, any and all criticisms are welcome

* * *

_**Last Time on Yugioh: East Duel Academy:**_

"_S-second ability!? No way!" Max shouted in horror. "Yes way! My meteors effect allows me to destroy 1 card on the field, so say goodbye to your warrior again! And to follow up I'll equip my Berzerker with my Blazing Zankantou! Which increases his attack by 1000 points!" Blaze shouted as the meteor fell onto the warrior, destroying it, and a flaming greatsword appeared in the Berzerkers hands. "Now I'll attack you directly! Go my warrior! Attack him with all your might!" Blaze shouted as the monster rushed towards Max. "Oh before I forget, my monster has a special ability, which allows it to attack one more time for every equip card with 'Blazing' in its name I have equipped to him!" The warrior then slashed twice, leaving Max smoking due to the flames from his sword._

_0000LP – Max_

_6000LP – Blaze_

"_Whoa, good game man!" Max said as he deactivated his duel disk. "I wasn't expecting you to be so good!"_

"_Heh, its nothing really, if I hadn't drawn my Berzerker in the last draw I would have lost." Blaze humbly said as Zeke and Jia started walking towards them._

"_Great game guys, you're both pretty good duelists if I do say so myself, I'm not sure myself if I can beat you guys in a duel at this rate." Zeke said as he patted both of them on the back._

"_I agree! Watching both of you duel had me on the edge of my seat the entire time!" Jia exclaimed as she began hugging Zeke's arm again. _

"_W-well at any rate, watching you guys makes me want to improve my deck to make them up to your caliber, so I'll be heading to the card shop tommowrow to get new cards." Zeke said as he blushed from Jia hugging his arm. _

"_Not a bad idea, how bout lets all meet up at the card shop tommowrow afternoon?" Jia asked._

"_Sure, why not? It would be the perfect chance to improve my deck as well" Blaze said._

"_Same here." Said Max._

"_Well that's settled then, tommowrow lets all meet up at the card shop! But for now, lets go back to the common room for dinner! I'm starving!" Zeke exclaimed as his stomach started grumbling._

_They then went back and enjoyed their dinner.  


* * *

_

_******Forging A New Blade**_

The next day, Zeke and his friends stood outside of the academy's card shop. On the windows were various posters promoting the cards which were available for purchase, and as they stepped inside, they noticed a large electronic screen, which was showing notices about various events occurring in the academy. After a while, the group decided to split up in pairs heading off into opposite directions, the first pair being Zeke and Jia and the second being Max and Blaze.

"So what are you looking for anyways Zeke?" Inquired Jia as they browsed around the various card packets on display.

"Well, ever since I dueled using my sealed deck, I've had this feeling like I'm not ready to use it at its full potential yet. So I'm planning on making a completely new deck, one which incorporates aspects from both of my decks." Zeke replied as he ruffled through the card packets.

"Oh…is that so? By the way what kind of deck was your sealed deck anyways? I never really got a chance to see all of the cards inside it." Asked Jia as she picked up a packet which caught her interest.

"Well it's a warrior and dragon deck, however, I'm really not that all too comfortable using warriors, so I'm gonna go make a Machine and Dragon deck." Answered Zeke as he finally found the packets he was looking for. "Hmm, finally found the Mechanical Monarchs and the Dragon Blaze packets! Well I guess five packs each should do for now. Hopefully I'll get some good cards from them." Exclaimed Zeke as he picked up a bunch of packets and headed for the counter with Jia.

"Oh hello there kid, it's nice to see you again! What brings you here?" Exclamed Kara as Zeke and Jia arrived at the counter.

"Hey there Kara, I'm just here to buy a couple of packets since my machine deck had met with an unfortunate fate." Zeke said as he placed the packets onto the counter.

"Oh right, I heard about the incident from Flak, terrible shame about what happened. Oh, I got you something in lieu of what happened, just wait a sec, lemme look for it." Kara said as she went into the storage room. Shortly afterwards, she returned carrying a card pack which neither Zeke or Jia had seen as they walked though the store.

"Here kid, I'd like you to have this." Kara said as she gave the packet to Zeke. As Zeke looked at what the pack was, his eyes widened.

"You sure you want me to have this? I mean I don't even think this packs available anywhere else. Why would you want to give this to me?" Inquired Zeke in shock.

"Um..Zeke? I don't really understand what's going on, but what is the big deal about that packet?" Jia asked timidly.

"Well little miss, that packet I just gave the kid over here is the Mechanical Dragons packet. In fact it's a one of a kind packet, which was given to me by Maximillion Pegasus in order to give it to a duelist who really deserved to have the pack. This pack contains monsters which no one has ever seen before. And now I pass this pack onto you kid, make sure you make good use of it." Explained Kara as she began fiddling around with the cashier.

"Thanks a lot Kara, I don't think I can ever thank you enough for this!" exclaimed Zeke as he paid for the packets he bought.

"No problem kid. No need to thank me for anything." Said Kara with a big grin.

"Well I'll see you around Kara." Said Zeke as he picked up the packs and began to leave with Jia.

By the time they reached the exit, Max and Blaze were already there waiting. "Hey there…Have you been waiting long?" Jia inquired.

"Nah not really, we just arrived a few minutes ago ourselves." Replied Blaze as they began walking towards their dorms.

* * *

"So did you guys find anything of interest?" Asked Zeke.

"Yeah we found quite a few packs which could improve the flow of our decks. What about you guys?" Answered Max.

"Yeah… We found quite a few packs. And the nice lady at the shop gave Zeke a special pack!" Exclaimed Jia as she held onto Zeke's arm.

"Whoa, for real? What kind of cards does it contain?" Asked Max, as his face lit up with interest.

"I don't know myself, I haven't opened it yet, but I have a feeling that this pack will help greatly with my new deck." Answered Zeke as they arrived at the Ra Yellow common room.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys tommowrow in class. Goodnight you too, and Zeke, no fooling around k?" Max slyly said as he and Blaze went off to their dorm, leaving Jia and Zeke blushing furiously at Max's last remark.

"Uh, I guess we'd better get going too Jia…" Zeke said softly, breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah…Let's go Zeke…" Jia replied softly as she subconsciously tightened her grip on Zeke's arm.

* * *

The two then went to their room and Jia decided to call it a night, while Zeke went straight to his desk to create his new deck.

"Um…Goodnight Zeke…Aren't you going to sleep yet?" Inquired Jia.

"I'll go to sleep as soon as I finish my new deck. This deck will be my new sword for battle. But anyways, goodnight Jia, sleep well." Zeke replied as Jia turned off her bedside lamp.

_Well its time to go forge my new blade, first lets see what's inside these packs. _Zeke thought as he opened the packs he bought from the store. After a few minutes of looking through them, he began working on his new deck. _Well i've got some great cards from these packs, first lets put the v to z components in…Then lets put this in…Now for a little support…These cards will do great…Alright almost done, now all that's left is to check out the new pack. _After tinkering with his new deck, Zeke tore open the pack Kara gave him and his eyes widened as he saw the cards which were contained in the pack. _W-what the!? This is perfect for my deck! But I do wonder about these last few cards…Why is it blank? All it says is 'Our true potential shall be unearthed when our master comes to realize…' what does that mean? When our master comes to realize what? Gah, I guess it's no use thinking about it too deeply now, but I have this feeling that these cards are very important, so for now I'll keep them in my side deck. Now lets put the rest into my deck…Done! What time is it?_ Zeke looked at the clock which read 12:45AM. _Man how long have I spent fixing my deck? Well I guess I'd better call it a night. _Zeke then glanced towards Jia sleeping. _Y'know…she's pretty cute when she's sleeping. _Then his eyes darted towards a blur which raced across the room.

"Oh please, not again…" Zeke muttered as the blur raced towards him. After few minutes, Zeke was left lying on the floor, with torn clothes and a few scratches on his face. _Oh why must that cat have a grudge against me, what did I ever do you!?_ Zeke thought as he went into bed. _Well goodnight Jia, I'll see you tommowrow._ Thought Zeke as he dozed off.

* * *

"Hehehehehe, so it seems you've foiled my plan of using the dark seed. Well no matter…you will join me eventually, I assure you, you will join me! Bwahahahahaha..." Said the hooded figure as he watched though the orb on the table.

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
